Life Note
by Gothic Matty
Summary: Cap 4 UP! ¿Qué tan cerca está el nuevo enemigo de Light? ¿Qué tan lejos esta Ryuuzaki de lograr sus objetivos?
1. Chapter 1

_**Lif**__**e Note.**_

By: Kaomi.the Wolf girl

_**Sobre la autora:**_ Bueno, actualmente tengo 19 años, soy mexicana y solía escribir en la sección de Inuyasha, aunque lo dejé por falta de tiempo .y por crisis existencial. Ahora he regresado a la vida en el mundo de los fics. Ojalá esta historia les agrade.

_**Sobre la historia:**_ He visto hasta el capítulo 18 de Death Note y leído el primer tomo del manga, sin embargo navegando en Youtube me encontré con el capítulo 25, me ganó la curiosidad y lo vi. Entonces descubrí un terrible suceso y lo peor del caso es que, precisamente, el dolor de ver a mi personaje favorito morir me inspiró. Es así que la presente historia se ubica justo después de la muerte de Ryuuzaki.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen, de lo contrario nunca habría matado a L. (Lloré demasiado su muerte T.T). El personaje del demonio Elliot, sus hermanos y aliados me pertenecen.

* * *

**I**

_**The return**_

1

Él supo que el tiempo se le había acabado cuando sintió una punzada en su corazón. En sus últimos instantes no veía la película de su vida, ni tampoco un enorme túnel oscuro con una luz al fondo; de hecho lo que veía era el rostro más hermoso que sus ojos habían contemplado en su vida, su dios de la muerte le sujetaba firmemente y fingía sorpresa, eso él lo sabía.

Mucho tiempo no había sido más que un excelente, y simple a la vez, detective excéntrico; sin embargo, en el momento en que sus orbes negras perdían visibilidad, Ryuzaki se sentía el tipo más desgraciado y afortunado al mismo tiempo. Por un lado había descubierto la verdad, pero por otra parte no volvería a ver la luz; SU luz, y quizá eso era lo que más le dolía.

Al fin cerró completamente los ojos. El detective sentía como lentamente se desvanecía, como cuando se cae en un sueño profundo y reparador. Eso era todo y lo sabía. _No más dulces para mí, Light-kun…Kira _ pensó y exhaló el último suspiro.

2

Light lo vio todo, lo disfrutó plenamente pues, con L y Rem muertos, al fin podía decirse que estaba libre. Su mundo perfecto se visualizaba claramente frente a él y ahora nadie era capaz de impedir que él llevara a cabo sus propósitos. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Había demostrado que era el mejor, finalmente logró destruir a su enemigo y a la molesta Shinigami que se había atrevido a amenazarle en alguna ocasión. Definitivamente él era el Dios supremo.

_ Aunque debo admitir que fue divertido Ryuuzaki _ Pensó. Después de todo en verdad había disfrutado el juego. No podía negar el hecho de que L había sido un excelente rival, además como buen ganador tenía la obligación de reconocer las habilidades de su oponente y, finalmente, estrechar su mano.

-Vengaré tu muerte Ryuuzaki. Acabaré con Kira- Dijo para que los presentes le oyeran, justo en el momento en que depositaba el cadáver en el suelo y le tomaba una de las manos para estrecharla con fuerza.

_ Fuiste el mejor oponente que pude haber tenido, y que seguramente tendré. No habrá quien te iguale Ryuuzaki. Quizá será por ello que te recordaré_ Dijo para sí mismo, en sus pensamientos, después sonrió como sólo solía hacerlo cuando dejaba de ser Yagami Light y se convertía en _Kira_.

3

Los ojos de una mujer se llenaron de lágrimas, en su vida se había sentido más infeliz. Arrojó el contenido de su copa sobre la imagen formada sobre los cristales que le permitían observar el mundo humano. Un joven que estaba acostado a unos metros de la chica se mostró indiferente ante la reacción de su compañera, quién pareció molestarse por ello.

-¿Puedes creerlo¡Ése pequeño idiota que se cree Dios ha matado a mi humano favorito¡Caramba¿Ahora quién va a poner a ese jodido chiquillo en su lugar, eh?

-No creo que eso sea cosa tuya- Dijo el muchacho sin mucho interés, mientras acariciaba a un animal que semejaba un perro de seis colas

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir algo así?! Obviamente es de nuestra incumbencia¡Ese niño está violando las reglas!

-¿Según qué código, hermana?

La mujer hizo un puchero, infló sus ruborizadas mejillas y se cruzó de brazos. En verdad detestaba que el odioso de su hermano fuera tan indiferente a TODO. Dejo pasar unos instantes antes de volver sus ojos carmesí hacia el joven que acariciaba al perro…si es que a ésa cosa se le podía llamar así.

-¿Entonces no piensas hacer nada, Elliot?

-No creo conveniente involucrarme.

-¿Eso quiere decir que lo dejarás pasar así como si nada?

-¡Bingo!

-¡¿Es qué acaso no te interesa la calamidad que esta sucediendo en el mundo humano?!

-Ya van tres preguntas en las que comienzas con la letra "E"

-¡¿Y eso que me importa¡Maldita sea, mueve tu trasero y ponte a hacer algo productivo!

El joven abrió sus ojos y le dirigió la mirada a la mujer de ojos carmesí, después se dibujó una sonrisa socarrona en sus finos labios escarlata.

-¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en el mundo humano?

-Pues porque me gusta. Siempre he gozado de hacer sufrir a los humanos, pero desde que llegó el maldito chiquillo mis planes son ignorados. Las personas tienen miedo a hacer algo malo y por ello ser castigados por Kira. No tienes ni idea de cómo su miedo los bloquea para mí.

-Hmm. A mí me parece que la culpa no la tiene Yagami, sino tú. Eres demasiado débil

La hermosa mujer de cabellos grises volvió a inflar sus mejillas y después le arrojo la copa a su hermano, quién la atajó sin realizar esfuerzo alguno.

-¡Yo no soy débil! Además ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso tú, imbécil malparido¡Tú que te enamoraste de una humana¡De tu patética escritora! …Ni siquiera sabes lo que es la maldad.

-No te entiendo. Quieres que me involucré en el caso, pero cuando lo hago te enfadas conmigo. Eres demasiado infantil Ellen.

-¡No me vengas con eso¡Te pedí que hicieras algo!

-De nuevo no creo comprenderte. Querías que hiciera algo y lo hice.

- ¡Yo no me refería a que comenzaras a molestarme con tus babosadas¡Lo que yo quiero es que le pongas fin a Yagami!

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

La mujer calló por un instante, la sonrisa socarrona de su hermano no le agradaba en nada, pero lo que más odiaba era el brillo maléfico que tenían los ojos violeta del joven.

-Porque no puedo. ¿Contento?

-Satisfecho

-¿Ahora si me piensas ayudar?

-Lo haré sólo con una condición

-¿Cuál?

-Que no me vuelvas a pedir ayuda jamás.

La mujer infló sus cachetes, obviamente no le agradaba nada la condición que su hermano le pedía. No podía entender como era posible que nunca pudiera auxiliarla sin pedirle algo a cambio.

-Es injusto. Soy tu hermana

-Oh, no lo sabía.- Dijo sarcásticamente el demonio de cabellos negros, cerrando sus ojos a manera de indiferencia

-¡Vamos, Elliot! Eres el único en quién confío plenamente, y eso lo sabes bien. Además siempre he estado a tu lado, y también te he apoyado cuando más me necesitas. ¿Acaso todo lo que yo he hecho por ti no ha valido nada? Dime ¿Qué no puedes ayudarme por gratitud?

-Estamos en el inframundo. Aquí no existe la gratitud, hermana. Además ¿Se te olvida que soy un debilucho enamorado de una patética escritora?

-Bueno, bueno. Tienes tus defectos. Anda Elliot, ve y acaba con Yagami.

-Ya te dije cuál es mi condición

-¡Maldito! …..pero, si no tengo otra opción, acepto.

El joven volvió a abrir sus ojos violetas, sonrió y comenzó a volverse una sombra que, lentamente, se desvanecía en la presencia de la joven de ojos carmesí.

-He de actuar y hacer lo que se me pegué la gana. No quiero reclamos o abortaré la misión.- Dijo antes de desaparecer por completo.

La mujer rubia infló las mejillas por última vez, después se arrastró hasta el lugar donde había estado acostado su hermano. Aspiró su aroma, su suave olor.

-Dabas todo por la odiosa escritora, pero por mí no mueves un dedo. Infeliz mal parido.

4

Creía que flotaba. No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo llevaba así, pero poco importaba. En aquél lugar todo era calma, a menos que él quisiera evocar alguna memoria que le hiciera sentir tristeza. Quizá no podía pedir más, en aquél lugar lo tenia todo: felicidad, tristeza, preocupación, odio, esperanza…amor.

No podía decir si tenía los ojos abiertos o cerrados, o si realmente estaba flotando. Se hacía muchas preguntas sobre su situación actual, aunque sus cuestionamientos cedían ante los recuerdos.

-Ni siquiera pude terminarme mi café- Pensaba o pronunciaba en voz alta, no lo sabía precisar. – De haber sabido lo que pasaría, hubiera preferido comer algo dulce.

-Dicen que la muerte tiene un sabor amargo, nunca la he probado pero, de ser así, quizá algo dulce sería el equilibrio perfecto. ¿No lo cree, detective?- Se escuchó una voz varonil, al principio Ryuuzaki creyó que se trataba de sus propios recuerdos, pero no tardó en entender que no era así. Inútilmente intentó encontrar de dónde provenía la voz, sin embargo, no podía llegar a ninguna conclusión. En ese lugar no existía el norte, tampoco el sur; no había ancho ni largo…o mejor dicho, no había algo que Ryuuzaki pudiera usar de referente.

-¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre es lo que tiene menor relevancia en este encuentro. Dime Ryuuzaki ¿No te gustaría volver a vivir¿Regresar al mundo para acabar con _Kira_?

-¿Qué te hace pensar algo así?

-Alguna vez dijiste que odiabas perder.

-Sí, lo hice. Pero no entiendo…

-Sí lo haces. Sabes bien que tienes una nueva oportunidad, dime ¿Quieres apagar la luz de Kira, Ryuuzaki?

-¿Y a qué debo esta oportunidad?

-A las quejas de una mujer que actúa como niña. Por ello te voy a ayudar, pero como imaginarás no sin pedirte algo a cambio. Puedo devolverte la vida en un instante si aceptas tres pequeñas y miserables condiciones.

-¿Cuáles?- Pregunto Ryuuzaki después de hacer una rápida reflexión. El tener una nueva oportunidad para terminar lo que había empezado le hacía sentir animado.

-La primera será detener a Yagami Light ¿Cómo? Eso es cosa tuya. La segunda es que devuelvas el arma que te daré para ello cuando todo haya terminado. Y la tercera es no morir por diabetes antes de completar la misión.

Ryuuzaki sonrió. No podía decir si el tipo que le acompañaba sabía que el estaba sonriendo o no, pero eso poco importaba. Lentamente comenzó a sentir que los fragmentos esparcidos de sí mismo, los mismos que se habían disipado y vuelto confusos cuando el se desvaneció, volvían a unirse. Pudo verse de nuevo, la figura humana que siempre había conocido. También pudo ver al hermoso ser que estaba junto a él, o mejor dicho suspendido unos metros arriba de él.

-¿Qué eres?- Preguntó Ryuuzaki cuando de repente recordó a los horribles shinigamis. El ser que estaba flotando (¿o volando?) sobre él no se parecía en nada a ellos. Era demasiado perfecto…quizá como debían ser los ángeles, si en verdad existían.

-Soy un ángel caído, si lo quieres ver así.

-Eso quiere decir que eres un demonio

-También puedes llamarme de esa manera.

El joven de ojos violeta descendió, extendió su mano hacia el rostro de Ryuuzaki y, como un mago que aparece una moneda detrás de la oreja de un niño, apareció una libreta blanca en cuyas pastas había una inscripción: _"Life Note"_

_-_Toda tuya, amigo.- Dijo el demonio al entregarle la libreta a Ryuuzaki

-Esto parece…parece una _Death Note_

_-_En esencia es algo similar, pero con efectos contrarios. Quizá soy poco original, pero creí una buena idea. Con ella podrás combatir a Yagami Light.

Ryuuzaki contempló la libreta en silencio. Después se sentó y abrazó sus rodillas, en su postura habitual, metió su dedo pulgar entre los labios y siguió analizando la libreta. Pacientemente el demonio le observaba sin hablar.

-Yo también creo que es buena idea. Con esto reviviré a quiénes Light-kun les arrebate la vida, pero….¿qué efectos adversos podría ocasionar?

- Bueno, no creo que eso deba preocuparte. Las almas de los asesinos tarde o temprano vendrán aquí, pues no les estarás volviendo inmortales. A decir verdad sólo restablecerás un poco el equilibrio.

-¿Es eso todo lo que tengo que hacer?

-Sí. De tener más dudas sabrás como contactar a quién he designado para que esté al pendiente, todo está en el cuaderno. Lo único que deberá preocuparte será detener a Kira

-Sólo detener a Light-kun. Eso lo dice todo pero a la vez no dice nada.

-Lo he dicho antes. Será cosa tuya como lo hagas. Si quieres matarlo puedes hacerlo, si lo que quieres es condenarlo a prisión de por vida a mí no me interesa. Eso es cosa tuya.

-Y cuando todo termine ¿Volveré a morir?

-Eso también es tu decisión. Si quieres volver a morir sólo tendrás que decirlo.

-Bien. Por cierto ¿Mi alma estaba en el infierno?- Preguntó Ryuuzaki haciendo una mueca de duda, al verlo el demonio esbozó una sonrisa.

-No. Pero tampoco estabas en el cielo. Te quedaste atascado en el camino

-vaya

-Ahora te regresaré al mundo humano. Haz bien tu trabajo Ryuuzaki, te hemos pagado por adelantado y aún tienes más beneficios por gozar si haces las cosas bien.

-¿Y de lo contrario?

-No te doy opción de fallar. Sólo te he pedido detener a Kira, no más.

Ryuuzaki se puso de pie y le sonrió al demonio, después ambos se estrecharon las manos.

-Una cosa más- Dijo Ryuuzaki aún estrechando la mano del ángel caído. -¿Puede Watari volver a mi lado para ayudarme?

-Cuenta con ello.

* * *

Por el momento eso fue todo. Ojalá que la historia sea de su agrado y, de no ser mucha molestia, . agradecería mucho que me dejaran una review

Ryuuzaki: . Quiero un pastel

Janett: rodeada de corazones negros y rojos Lo que tu quieras . ¡¡eres tan Kawaii L-kun!! Bueno gracias por leer y ¡Hasta la actualización!

Ryuuzaki: Que puede tardar años. No confíen en ella

Janett: .U jejeje


	2. The Kira´s problem

_**Life Note.**_

_By: __Janett's Darkness _

¡¡Hola a Todos!! Antes que otra cosa, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han leído mi fic. Sinceramente no sé como expresarles lo animada que me pusieron todos ustedes y bueno, ojalá que la historia cubra sus expectativas y no les decepcione.

Ahora bien, a partir de este capítulo se une a mí, César Alfredo (un entrañable camarada), ya que esta historia es un proyecto que ambos queremos llevar a cabo juntos. ¿La razón? Simple, nos lo debemos. Desde hace mucho que no teníamos la oportunidad de unir nuestras mentes siniestras, hoy al fin podemos hacerlo. En fin eso es todo por mi parte. Espero que la historia llene sus expectativas.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen, de lo contrario nunca habría matado a L. (Lloré demasiado su muerte T.T). El personaje "Elliot", sus hermanos y aliados me pertenecen.

* * *

**I**

_**The Kira's problem**_

1

El cementerio estaba completamente despoblado esa mañana, a excepción de un joven, cuyas ropas estaban llenas de tierra, quién estaba de pie sobre una tumba, mirando la lápida sin expresión en su rostro.

El viento chocó contra su cara y despeinó sus cabellos negros, la magnífica sensación le hizo estremecer de emoción. Emoción por vivir de nuevo. En cierta forma Ryuuzaki estaba muy contento, le parecía maravilloso que se le hubiera obsequiado una nueva oportunidad para remediar los errores cometidos y también para seguir saboreando los deliciosos dulces que tanto le gustaban.

-Creo que esta vez sí podré terminar mi taza de café- Exclamó en voz alta, se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y comenzó a avanzar hacia el único lugar donde estaría seguro, al único sitio en donde podría concentrarse para comenzar a idear cómo vencer a su enemigo.

Mientras Ryuuzaki caminaba a la salida del camposanto, se dio cuenta de que un niño de cabello negro le seguía. El detective giró sobre sus talones para enfrentar con la mirada al pequeño, se inclinó y colocó las palmas de las manos sobre sus muslos.

-Hola ¿Algún mensaje para mí?- Preguntó el detective

-Sí. El señor Watari acudirá con usted más tarde. Su alma aún no ha sido encontrada. ¿Estará usted bien hasta entonces?

-Me las arreglaré, pero ¿No traerás algo de dinero contigo? Al demonio que me devolvió la vida se le debe haber pasado ese detalle

-Lo único que tengo es un pase de autobús. No se si eso sirva de algo.

-Sí¿Podrías prestármelo?

-Lo que usted pida le será concedido.

El pequeño niño le entregó el pase a Ryuuzaki y después se alejo brincando, hasta que desapareció tras las lápidas al fondo del cementerio. El detective entonces prosiguió con su trayecto.

* * *

2

Light estaba acostado sobre su cama viendo la televisión mientras Ryuk comía una manzana. El joven de cabello marrón estaba muy concentrado anotando nombres en su Death Note.

-Desde que L murió, ya poco importa si los asesinos muren durante el transcurso del día o sólo en el curso de horas en que veo la televisión. – Comentó Light

-Pero antes me habías dicho que te parecía aburrido

-Bueno Ryuk, te diré, en cierta forma, extraño la persecución. Sin embargo, a veces es necesario sacrificar ciertos gustos para lograr los objetivos; por ello desde que Ryuuzaki murió, aunque las cosas son más tranquilas y eso no acaba de gustarme, al menos puedo hacer valer la justicia libremente.

El Shinigami se rió, Light al principio creyó que sería buena idea imitarlo pero finalmente sólo esbozo una sonrisa. Entonces la madre de Light llamó a la puerta.

-Light hijo, te llegó un paquete.

-Sí mamá, gracias. Enseguida te abro.

Rápidamente escondió el Death Note bajo su almohada y caminó hacia la puerta para abrirla, al hacerlo su madre le entregó una caja de cartón no muy grande.

-La han dejado en la puerta y el rótulo dice que es ti…Aunque es extraño por que no tiene sello postal

-Debió ser alguno de mis compañeros de la Universidad, no te preocupes mamá.

Al terminar su frase Light cerró la puerta y puso el seguro. Camino hasta su cama y dejo la caja sobre ella, Ryuk inmediatamente se acerco para curiosear.

-¿encargaste algo?- Preguntó el Shinigami

-No. Pero ciertamente mi mamá tuvo razón al decir que esta casa es algo muy sospechoso.

Cuando Light abrió la caja, adentro venía una playera blanca y un pantalón de mezclilla azul. Ambas prendas estaban cuidadosamente dobladas, sin embargo también estaban manchadas de café y tierra. Light inmediatamente reconoció que era la ropa de Ryuuzaki.

-¡¿Qué rayos significa esto?!

-Parecen las ropas de Ryuuzaki- Dijo Ryuk tomando la playera y extendiéndola frente a él.

-No lo parecen ¡LO SON!

-¿Quién te pudo haber enviado su ropa?

-No lo sé, pero esto no me gusta. O el que me lo envió es alguien que cree que yo atesoraría esto o quizá se trata de un nuevo enemigo.

-¡Que divertido!

Light frunció el ceño al ver a Ryuk reírse, sin embargo no le dijo nada. Su principal atención estaba en revisar la caja para ver si no contenía algo más.

-¿Es todo lo que te han enviado?- Preguntó Ryuk tratando de fisgonear dentro de la caja -¿Hay alguna otra cosa dentro?

-Sólo ha sido la ropa- Contestó Light sin mucho interés, entonces bajo la vista y vio una pequeña hoja de libreta tirada en el suelo. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Light cuando cogió la nota y leyó un único mensaje.

MIRA LAS NOTICIAS, LIGHT

El joven de cabello marrón giro su rostro para ver la televisión. El noticiero fue interrumpido con un aviso de última hora, según los informes los asesinos recientemente muertos por un ataque cardíaco habían vuelto a la vida y nadie podía explicarse cómo.

Al ver la noticia, tanto Ryuk como Light se quedaron mudos de la sorpresa. Ni siquiera el Shinigami podía explicarse cómo era posible aquello, no podía entenderlo y menos Kira. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Light corrió a su cama y tomó su Death Note; volvió a escribir el nombre de los criminales y regreso su vista a la televisión.

10 segundos…35 segundos….50 segundos…dos minutos y nada ocurrió.

-¿Qué significa esto?- Preguntó Light con el rostro desencajado por el asombro. Sus ojos parecían estar desorbitados.

-No lo sé- Balbuceó Ryuk.

* * *

3

La mujer de ojos carmesí observaba por los un portal el mundo humano. Sonreía ampliamente al darse cuenta que su hermano había cumplido con su parte del trato. La joven esperaba ansiosamente a que el muchacho de cabello negro entrara a la habitación para correr a abrazarlo, así él la apartará como siempre hacía.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, la muchacha infló los cachetes al darse cuenta que se trataba de otro de sus hermanos; quién la miraba con odio.

-Ellen, dime que tú no tienes nada que ver con los últimos acontecimientos en el mundo humano

-No tengo nada que ver- Dijo la mujer con enfado

El muchacho de ojos carmesí suspiró. Después giro su rostro a una esquina, donde estaba un extraño animal acostado y dormido.

-¿A dónde ha ido Elliot?

-Sabes que nunca me dice a dónde va ni tampoco de dónde viene. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Porque sospecho que él es quien ha originado todo el desastre en el mundo humano. Cuando regrese dile que lo estoy buscando, si nuestro padre se entera va a reprenderlo y yo quiero tener ese honor antes que nadie.

-¿Tú? Pero si tú no eres nadie para regañarlo. No eres más que un demonio inferior- Se burló la mujer de cabellos grises.

Antes de que el muchacho de ojos carmesí pudiera contestar, la puerta se abrió y entró el joven de ojos violáceos. Inmediatamente su hermano le miró con enfado.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué pretendes?

-Dormir- Dijo el muchacho de cabello negro sin interés

-¡No te hagas el tonto¿Qué estas buscando al entregarle a un humano la versión barata y contraria de una Death Note?

-Pregúntaselo a Ellen. Fue ella quién me pidió que hiciera algo

El joven de ojos carmesí observó a su hermana con desilusión, la mujer cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho e infló las mejillas. Por su parte Elliot se tiró en el lecho junto a su perro, los otros dos demonios le observaron con sorpresa al ver que (por lo que podían inferir gracias a las acciones del joven) hablaba en serio.

-¿Vas a dormir ahora, justo cuando tienes que estar al pendiente de la maldita estupidez que has cometido?

-Sí. Le he pedido a tu hijo que se encargué de todo. –Le dijo el demonio de ojos violáceos a su hermano, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa socarrona.

El demonio Cleb y su hermana Ellen no cabían en sí de la impresión. El que su hermano menor, (o mejor dicho hermanastro) quisiera dormir y encargará su trabajo a alguien más sólo podía significar una cosa: No pensaba despertar en mucho tiempo.

-¡Las cosas se van a salir de control si tú no estás al pendiente!- le grito Ellen

-Eso a mí no me importa. Además confío en L-kun y Klem.

Cuando el joven terminó de hablar, se acomodó las manos entrelazadas sobre el estómago y cerro los ojos. Una violenta ráfaga de viento arrojo a Cleb y Ellen afuera de la habitación, la puerta se cerró y la perilla desapareció.

La mujer de ojos carmesí infló las mejillas y pataleó en el suelo, su hermano Cleb la observaba enfadado.

-¿Podrías dejar de actuar como una estúpida?

-¡No quiero¿Qué no lo viste¡¡Me echó!!

-También a mí. Además lo que hizo no fue anormal. Es parte de él.

-¡Pero ahora no lo volveré a ver en años! Y eso me lastima….además, tampoco sabré que pasará con Ryuuzaki en su lucha contra Kira

El demonio Cleb sonrió fugazmente al escuchar a su hermana. Por un instante aquello le pareció divertido, pero después volvió a angustiarle.

-Bueno, al menos yo podré sacarle información a mi hijo sobre el caso. Pero en castigo, por haber sido la culpable de este enredo, no te diré nada

-¡¡TE ODIO!!

* * *

4

Sentado con los pies sobre el sillón, Ryuuzaki sujetaba su libreta blanca de las esquinas, en la forma tan característica con la que el detective tomaba todas las cosas que se disponía a leer. Watari se acercó a él y dejo una rebanada de pastel en la mesa que estaba frente al sillón del detective.

-Gracias Watari- Dijo Ryuuzaki sin perder el hilo de su lectura. Era la trigésima octava vez que leía las instrucciones de su libreta, su finalidad era dominar la que sería su nueva arma contra Light. (además de su gran inteligencia, claro está)

-¿Desea algo más?- Preguntó Watari cordialmente

-Por el momento nada. Gracias de nuevo.

El amable anciano asintió y se retiró del lugar, dejando a Ryuuzaki solo con su estudio.

-_"Al escribir un nombre en esta libreta, se regresará la vida a la persona a quién correspondía el nombre, siempre y cuando el escritor tenga en mente a dicha persona" _comprendido _"La persona que regrese a la vida seguirá viviendo el tiempo que había sido programado para que lo hiciera, sin prolongar éste, es decir que bajo ninguna circunstancia se otorgará la inmortalidad"_ comprendido _"No se podrá regresar a la vida a aquellos cuyo tiempo en la tierra haya terminado por razones naturales, o por la designación de los Dioses de la muerte"_ Comprendido.- Leía Ryuuzaki en voz alta algunas de las reglas de su cuaderno. Entonces volvió a percatarse de la presencia del niño, que lo observada desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

-¿Tiene alguna duda sobre el uso de la Life Note?

-Por el momento no. Pero ¿En dónde esta el demonio que me ha entregado este cuaderno? Quisiera preguntarle algo

-Mi tío se ha ido a dormir. Me temo que no podrá contactarlo, pero yo estoy a cargo de esto. Puede preguntarme a mí.

-No. Era algo personal que quería tratar con tu tío.

-Bien.

-Pero aprovechando tu visita¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para completar la tarea que me fue asignada?

-Mi tío no me dijo que existiera un límite de tiempo. Así que podrá hacer las cosas a su ritmo.

-Gracias

-Por cierto, no dude de mi competitividad para este trabajo. Sea lo que sea yo puedo responder a cualquier pregunta y ayudarlo con cualquier cosa que necesite. No se deje engañar por mi apariencia, quizá para usted soy un simple niño pero mi edad en años humanos es muy grande – le muestra tres dedos a Ryuuzaki- son trescientos años.

Ryuuzaki observó al niño con algo de sorpresa, antes que el infante hablará el había estado pensando que era demasiado pequeño para ser de utilidad; pero todo cambiaba al saber su edad.

-¿Trescientos años?

-Sí.

-¿Qué se siente vivir tanto?- Preguntó Ryuuzaki de manera inocente, el pequeño sonrió

-Nada en especial.

* * *

5

La noche había caído. Light contemplaba fijamente la caja. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, había dejado de lado su tarea como Kira para analizar detenidamente el problema que le acontecía.

Primero, sabía que existía una relación entre los eventos de la tarde y la ropa de Ryuuzaki pero no podía precisar qué era exactamente. El que le hubiesen enviado la ropa de el detective podría significar que alguien trataba de vengarlo y obviamente tenía algo parecido a la Death Note para su cometido; sin embargo, aquello también podía significar que quizá Ryuuzaki había sido resucitado. Así bien, lo que más le preocupaba era el hecho de que la nota tuviera su nombre. Obviamente eso le decía que quién estaba detrás de todo eso le conocía, pero ¿Cómo? Podría haberlo identificado tal como Misa lo había hecho o bien se trataba de alguien que él conocía, pero ¿Quién¿Ryuuzaki¿Algún nuevo enemigo?

-¿Qué piensas Light?- Preguntó Ryuk, sacando al joven de sus pensamientos

-En lo que ha pasado hoy. Creo que existe algo parecido a la Death Note, pero con el efecto contrario. ¿Sabes algo sobre eso Ryuk?

-Nada. En el mundo de los Shinigamis sólo existen las Death Note. A decir verdad esto me parece muy interesante.

-A mí me tiene un poco preocupado. Hay algunos indicios que señalan a Ryuuzaki como posible responsable.

-¿Cómo?

-El que me hubiese enviado su ropa, la nota y lo sucedido es algo propio de él. Es como si me imitará.

-Pero Ryuuzaki esta muerto.

-Eso es lo que me confunde. Obviamente mi enemigo tiene el poder de regresar la vida pero no sé si tiene algún límite para ello. Esto me lleva a pensar que es alguien más y no Ryuuzaki pero tengo mis dudas.

-No creo que Ryuuzaki haya podido revivir por sí mismo.

-Exacto. Pero el que su ropa me haya sido enviada tiene un porqué. O bien mi enemigo es un vengador o es el mismo Ryuuzaki que de alguna manera me ha estado engañando todo este tiempo. Quizá Rem no pudo matarle.

-Pero Rem ya no existe.

Light golpeó su escritorio al escuchar la afirmación de Ryuk. Todo era demasiado confuso para él y para el propio Shinigami, que parecía interesado en el caso.

-Tengo que descubrir quién esta detrás de todo esto. Debe haber alguna forma para ver que poder tiene esa Death Note invertida. Mientras no lo consiga no sabré como enfrentar a mi enemigo y tampoco podré hacer mi trabajo como Kira. Lo que sea que este pasando anuló el efecto de la Death Note.

-Increíble pero cierto. Light, creo que estas en serios problemas.

* * *

He aquí el final del segundo capítulo. Me siento muy agradecida con todos los que han leído mi historia y me han dejado una review n///n ¡¡ya había olvidado el maravilloso poder del review!!

Quiero agradecer a:

**Stephani:** Muchas gracias port us comentarios nOn. Lamento si llego a demorar pero n.nU los trabajos y tareas de la universidad son algo que mata la inspiración maligna que acude a mí. Gomen nasai. Bueno, espero la historia te siga gustando y Ojalá me des el honor de volverte a leer

**HikariAnkoku:** Hola! Muchas gracias por tus amables comentarios. Prometo ponerme a trabajar pronto con la confrontación Kira vs L. En cuento a los demonios T.T me alegra mucho saber que los consideraste interesantes, en verdad me has hecho muy feliz y espero poder atender a tu cortesía y también regalarte un momento agradable. Bueno cuídate y espero tener la dicha de volverte a leer.

**ArashiNobutada** Hola! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo T.T me has hecho realmente dichosa al decirme que serás mi lectora fiel, ojalá que mi historia te siga gustando. Muchísimas gracias por tu review, en verdad aprecio mucho que te hayas tomando el tiempo para leerme y escribirme. Me despido, no sin antes desearte lo mejor y esperando volverte a leer.

**Kuroe Ryuuzaki**: n///n muchas gracias por tus comentarios, sinceramente me has causado una gran alegría. No sé como pagarte tu muestra de aprecio, T.T y sobre todo gracias a ambas por su paciencia TOT. Bueno n.nU ojalá te recuperes del golpe y o.o señorita de la otra personalidad nOn en verdad muchas gracias por la paciencia. ¡¡Que viva /Spoiler/ Lawliet-sama /spoiler/ n//n digo, L-sama. Bueno, me despido. Espero que la historia te siga gustando y también que me des el honor de leerte otra vez.

**Ryoko Yuy Eiri Lamperouge..**Saludos. Antes que nada te agradezco muchísimo tu crítica, confieso lo difícil que me resulta trabajar emociones pero te prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo nOn. De cualquier manera en verdad estoy muy agradecida contigo. Ojalá que la historia no te decepcione de aquí en un futuro y ojalá me regales el privilegio de volverte a leer.

**Kiomi**¡Hola! nOn te agradezco mucho tus amables comentarios, a decir verdad T.T me hubiera gustado a mí también que L-sama hubiera fingido su muerte para atrapar a Kira, no concibo los capítulos sin él TOT sé que lo extrañaré más que a mis adorados años de pubertad XD. Bueno, n.n muchas gracias por tus regalos a L-sama, quién quiere hacer un comentario personalmente

Ryuuzaki: Me has hecho muy feliz. Muchas gracias por tus atenciones.

Por mí parte no me queda más que despedirme y volver a agradecerte tus comentarios. Ojalá la historia siga gustándote y espero que me des el honor de volver a leerte.

**Aryblack**: Hola! Antes que nada te agradezco mucho tu review. Me alegra mucho saber que te ha llamado la atención un fic como el mío y espero no defraudarte. Mientras tanto seguiré trabajando en mis historias y ojalá me regales el privilegio de leerte otra vez. Hasta luego, cuídate.

Bueno esas han sido todas mis reviews. n.n Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, y a partir de aquí comienza el desafío entre mi querido L y Light…

César: Y también para nosotros porque lo tenemos que escribir XD…Bueno, en teoría ya que mi función es revisar y dar mi crítica, jejeje

Ryuuzaki: o.oU Mejor aquí nos despedimos ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

Janett: Cuídense todos y gracias por leer!!

Ryuuzaki: Por cierto, ahora que recuerdo o.o en el próximo capítulo le mandaré mis calzoncillos a Light para que tenga completo mi atuendo. Creo que olvide ponerlos en la caja.

César: O.ou

Janett: XD ¡Hasta la actualización!


	3. Being Careful

_**Life Note.**_

_By: __Janett's Darkness & César Alfredo (el mal llamado: K)_

Janett¡¡Saludos a todos!! Antes que nada disculpen si nos hemos demorado mucho o si tardamos en darle reply a sus reviews T.T Gomen nasai!!!

César: XD lo que ocurre es simple: Autora huevona

Janett: mentira!...sólo que tengo el mal del la tortuga…Mejor pasemos a la historia.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen, de lo contrario nunca habría matado a L. (Lloré demasiado su muerte T.T). El personaje "Elliot", sus hermanos y aliados sí me pertenecen. TOT el final de Death Note me hizo llorar ¡¡Light, viste a L!!

**

* * *

**

**I****II**

_**Being Careful**_

_-Tengo que descubrir quién esta detrás de todo esto. Debe haber alguna forma para ver que poder tiene esa Death Note invertida. Mientras no lo consiga no sabré como enfrentar a mi enemigo y tampoco podré hacer mi trabajo como Kira. Lo que sea que este pasando anuló el efecto de la Death Note. _

_-Increíble pero cierto. Light, creo que estas en serios problemas._

**1**

Cuando el sol salió, Light estaba en la ventana de su alcoba contemplando el espectáculo. El joven castaño no había podido dormir esa noche a causa de las fuertes impresiones que había tenido: la caja misteriosa, la nota y el regreso a la vida de los criminales eran cosas que le preocupaban demasiado. Ryuk por su parte permanecía tan tranquilo como siempre, indiferente a la situación; después de todo, él era un simple observador.

-Deberías tomarte las cosas con calma, Light –Sugirió el Shinigami

-¿Y cómo puedo lograrlo, Ryuk? Tú mismo lo viste ayer, los efectos de la Death Note fueron anulados cuando traté de usarla por segunda ocasión. Además esta la maldita caja y la nota….no puedo bajar la guardia, tengo que meditar muy bien el siguiente paso, un error será imperdonable

-¿Y ya tienes algo en mente?

-Sí. Voy a hacer algunas pruebas con la Death Note. Quiero saber hasta que punto mi enemigo es capaz de seguir anulando mi poder.

-Uh. Eso suena interesante. ¡Quiero saber como acabará todo esto!

-Yo también. Será mi Death Note contra el arma que mi enemigo usa para combatirme. Sea lo que sea, estoy seguro de poder vencerle; pero, antes, necesito despejar un poco mi cabeza.

Unos minutos más tarde Light bajo a desayunar, su madre le saludo de manera cortés y su hermana no paraba de burlarse por la apariencia desaliñada del castaño.

-¡Te vez muy mal, Light¡Deberías ducharte!- Decía Sayu

-Sí, lo sé. Tengo un examen algo complicado y pasé la noche estudiando, más tarde me asearé si me quedan ganas.

-¡Sucio!

-Vamos Sayu, deja a tu hermano desayunar tranquilo. Provecho, Light

-Gracias mamá

Mientras desayunaba, Light encendió el televisor. La cadena televisiva estaba pasando las noticias; una reportera hacia un sondeo a las personas sobre lo ocurrido el día anterior.

_Fue demasiado extraño ¡Kira tiene un enemigo asombroso! Cabe la posibilidad de que sea el mismo Kira quién este buscando redimir sus peca__dos ¡Esto ha sido obra de Dios, lo puedo asegurar _Comentaban las personas entrevistadas. Tales comentarios hicieron sentir a Light ofendido.

_¡¡estúpidos¡¡Sólo Kira es Dios¡¡Sólo yo puedo ser el Dios del nuevo Mundo!! _Pensaba el castaño, reprimiendo un gesto de enfado para que su madre o su hermana se preocuparan; o mejor dicho, sospecharán que algo extraño le estuviese pasando.

-Hermano¿Tú que opinas sobre lo ocurrido ayer?

-Nada.- Espetó Light, molesto; aunque poco más tarde se arrepintió. Sin embargo, antes que el muchacho pudiera retomar la palabra, su hermana se le adelantó.

-¿Nada de nada?- Insistió Sayu

-Bueno, a decir verdad yo no creo que Kira sea quién esta reviviendo criminales; no va con su perfil. Quizá se trata de alguien o algo con poderes contrarios al mismísimo Kira.- Hablo Light con seguridad. Tenía que aparentar normalidad.

-Wow Light, en verdad que eres muy inteligente.

Light sonrió, le agradaba que su hermana reconociera que él tenía un nivel superior al de cualquiera. En verdad el SÍ era muy inteligente, más de lo que Sayu podía imaginar o llegar a comprender, por ello sólo él podía ser capaz de detener a su nuevo enemigo.

_Sólo yo soy capaz de vencer. ¡Sólo Kira será el Dios del nuevo mundo_! Pensaba el muchacho, lleno de nuevos bríos para llevar a cabo una intensa lucha que acababa de comenzar.

**2**

Sonreía. Watari veía como su protegido observaba la televisión con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, incluso él mismo se alegraba. Aquella hermosa mueca sólo podía significar que el muchacho de cabellos negros estaba complacido.

_Seguramente ahora mismo debes estar molesto y confundido. Esta vez no va a ser tan sencillo nuestro juego, Yagami Light. Anda, ve y prueba tu Death Note; cuando lo hagas yo también tendré l__a oportunidad de probar mi Life Note. _Se deleitaba el gran detective. Con el dedo pulgar contra los labios y la mano izquierda sobre la rodilla, el muchacho permanecía inmóvil observando el televisor, sonriendo por su primer victoria.

-Watari-sama-Habló el pequeño demonio -¿Puedo comer otra rosquilla?- Preguntó de forma inocente, sonriéndole al anciano.

Aquella pregunta sacó a Ryuuzaki de su trance, volvió la mirada a Watari y levemente movió la cabeza para decir "no"; el anciano sonrió, posteriormente se dirigió al niño.

-Pregúntale a Ryuuzaki, ésas son sus rosquillas.

-Ryuuzaki-sama ¿Podría comer otra rosquilla?

-Sí, pero sólo si me haces un favor

-¿Quiere que le lleve otra caja a Light-kun?

-No. Contáctame con tu tío, hay algo personal que quiero tratar con él.

El pequeño demonio pareció sorprenderse, después hizo una mueca de tristeza.

-Lo siento mucho, mi tío me ha pedido que no lo llame a menos que suceda algo que salga de mi control. Aunque, cuando termine con la misión, seguramente él mismo vendrá a recoger la libreta.

-Entendido, disculpa la molestia. Puedes tomar cuantas rosquillas gustes, eres mi invitado.

-¡Muchas gracias!...

Por primera vez, Ryuuzaki se sintió un mago; había dicho las palabras mágicas para hacer al niño sonreír de oreja a oreja. Aunque hacer sonreír a un pequeño no era tan difícil como atrapar a Kira, aún así su hazaña no se demeritaba.

-¿Te gustan los dulces?- Preguntó el gran detective. El pequeño demonio le recordaba a uno de sus protegidos.

-Sí, bastante. Aunque no es mi comida favorita. Igual que mi tío, prefiero las cosas amargas.

-¿En serio¿Qué clase de comida hay en el infierno?

-De todo. Pero no es necesario comer, algunos lo hacemos por puro gusto; para sentirnos bien.

-¿Y tu tío es de esos?

-¿Por qué tiene tanto interés en él?- Preguntó el pequeño, mostrando una mirada demasiado hostil para sus tiernas facciones.

-Simple, soy muy precavido. Quisiera saber porque confió tanto en mí, me dijo que contaría con más beneficios si hacía bien mi trabajo; pero yo sé que todo tiene un precio y él nunca mencionó alguno. Lo siento, pero quizá su oferta suena demasiado perfecta para mí. Me intriga saber qué pretende realmente.

El niño cambió de expresión después de escuchar al detective. Volvió su mirada a la rosquilla que tenía entre sus blancas manitas.

-Si mi tío no mencionó algún precio, no debe haberlo. Puede confiar en ello, mi tío no es de esos que se callen las cosas para último momento, él siempre es muy claro.

Ryuuzaki contempló al infante detenidamente, después volvió su rostro hacia la televisión. Watari, por su parte, se acercó al detective y le ofreció una rosquilla; sin embargo, el muchacho se negó.

**3**

Anocheció y Yagami Light seguía frente al escritorio, con la Death Note abierta. Había pensado toda la tarde en un plan para contraatacar, incluso durante las clases de la escuela, y por fin tenía una solución. Nuevamente los criminales serían sus chivos expiatorios, era momento de comenzar con las pruebas.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, Light?- Preguntó Ryuk mientras fisgoneaba.

-Comenzaré con las pruebas. Ryuk, observa; con esto veremos hasta que punto mi enemigo es capaz de seguir anulando mi poder.

-Uooh! Interesante.

- En cuanto encuentre una solución para el molesto inconveniente, _Kira_ cambiará, un poco, sus métodos de justicia.

-¿Y qué pasará si no encuentras una forma?

-Eso es prácticamente imposible. Aunque no por ello he descartado la posibilidad. De momento me concentraré en hacer pruebas, dependiendo de los resultados daré el siguiente paso o crearé un nuevo plan.

Ryuk soltó una carcajada. La situación le resultaba muy emocionante, si Light encontraba al causante de todo, sería muy agradable verlo morir; pero si el muchacho fracasaba, entonces él tendría que morir. ¿Y qué prefería el Shinigami? Obviamente no ver perder a su compañero, sólo Light podría darle momentos tan placenteros como esos.

-¡Adelante, Light¡Acaba con el enemigo!

Light sonrió, tomó un bolígrafo y colocó la punta sobre la libreta; a continuación observó detenidamente el rostro del criminal que anunciaban en televisión, entonces escribió su nombre, seguido de la causa de muerte, una pequeña descripción de ésta, y finalmente escribió la hora del deceso.

_Veamos que tan astuto es mi nuevo o__ponente. El juego esta comenzando¡Pero Kira será el único vencedor! _

**4**

El color del algodón de azúcar se había quedado en los labios del pequeño demonio, quien trataba de limpiarse la boca con la manga de su camisa; Ryuuzaki lo contemplaba fijamente, mientras él terminaba su propio algodón de azúcar.

-¿Te ha gustado?- Preguntó el detective sin despegar sus ojos del pequeño

-Nunca había probado algo tan dulce. Era delicioso, gracias Ryuuzaki-sama

-Puedes llamarme Elle, si así lo prefieres. Elle es mi verdadero nombre.

-¿Elle? Está bien. Lo llamaré como usted lo prefiera Elle-sama

-No es necesaria la formalidad. Elle esta bien.

-Lo siento, pero me siento incómodo si lo llamo simplemente "Elle". Discúlpeme.- Dijo el niño bajando la cabecita, sus pequeñas mejillas se habían ruborizado.

-No te preocupes. ¿Quieres más dulces?

-¡Sí!

Al detective le parecían divertidas las reacciones del pequeño demonio, después de todo era como un niño normal: le gustaba comer dulces, jugar con cualquier cosa al alcance y se maravillaba por cosas sencillas. Ver a aquél niño le recordaba su propia infancia, y parte de su conducta actual. Quizá era cruel pensarlo, pero aquél niño era como un juguete nuevo para entretener al detective.

_Sin duda detener a Kira es mi prioridad, pero mientras espero me voy a divertir estudiando la naturaleza de los demonios. Si el tío de este pequeño desea dañarme, quizá el poco o mucho conocimiento qu__e adquiera de su sobrino me salve. Siempre he sabido jugar las cartas a mi favor. _Pensaba el detective

-Elle-sama ¿Puedo preguntar algo? –Dijo el infante

-Sí

-¿A usted le gustaba Light-san?

Elle se quedó mudo. ¿Qué si a él le gustaba Kira¿Qué pregunta era esa? Pero lo peor ¿Cómo se respondía a algo así? Después de todo, aquél niño también era muy astuto, aquella pregunta podría significar que el demonio lo estaba estudiando también.

_Debo tener cuidado, la pregunta parece inocente pero puede tener un doble sentido. ¿O Será acaso que ya me volví paranoico? No, nunca ha estado de más tener mucha precaución; cuando perdí contra Kira lo comprobé. _

-No entiendo –Dijo finalmente después de la prolongada pausa -¿Cómo que si me gustaba Light¿A qué te refieres?

El demonio se encogió de hombros. Después bajo la mirada a sus zapatos y movió sus piecitos hacia delante y hacia atrás, balanceándolos rítmicamente en el aire.

-Aunque la pregunta fue ambigua, puede ser respondida.

Definitivamente nos estamos analizando mutuamente Dijo Elle para sí mismo. -Bueno, me resultaba agradable.

-¡wooow! Entonces ¿para usted Light-san era importante?

-Lo era. Light era mi principal sospechoso.

El pequeño demonio sonrió, después bajo nuevamente la mirada a sus pies. Elle contempló al pequeño por largos minutos en silencio, aunque el demonio no parecía incomodarse por la intensa mirada del detective.

-¿yo también soy sospechoso suyo?- Preguntó el niño con una sonrisa inocente

-Sí. Existe un 89 de probabilidades que desees lastimarme.

-¡Sorprendente! No pensé que me diera incluso el porcentaje.

-¿Lo sabías?

-Sí. Era obvio que usted me analizaba.- Dijo el niño alegremente, después señaló a Ryuuzaki, con el dedo índice, de manera juguetona- y es por tal razón que usted se convirtió en mi principal sospechoso; aunque aún no sé cuáles sean sus intenciones. Quizá desea matarme, o volverme humano y hacer que Kira me asesine- Declaró el infante con fingida seriedad, arrebatándole a Elle la inexpresividad que había mantenido hasta ése instante.

-¿Yo podría volverte humano?

-¡Sí! Regla 23-a de la Life Note: Si se escribe el nombre de un demonio, éste caerá en un sueño profundo y su alma llegará al mundo humano; condenando al demonio a vivir como un simple mortal hasta el día en que su nombre sea escrito por los Dioses de la muerte. Regla 23-b: De nunca ser escrito el nombre del demonio, éste quedaría condenado vivir eternamente como un humano ordinario, sin poderes. Así bien, su cuerpo seguiría resintiendo el avance del tiempo aunque no llegaría nunca a desintegrarse por completo.

-Interesante.- Dijo el detective, sorprendido por la confesión. Tomando el Life Note de las puntas, en su manera tan usual de coger las cosas, el muchacho repaso las reglas una por una, aunque nunca encontró la que el demonio mencionó. –Esa regla no esta escrita ¿Cómo sé que no te la inventaste?

-Algunas reglas fueron omitidas por nuestra propia seguridad. Si quiere comprobarlo le diré el nombre de mi tía para que lo escriba.

-Pero no conozco su cara

-Hmm, entonces tendría que presentársela. Ella es su fan. Condenar a un demonio a la mortalidad podría hacer que usted se quedará con sus poderes ¿lo sabía?

El detective sonrió, definitivamente aquel plan no había sido pensado por el infante. Según sus deducciones, el Tío del demonio debía haberle pedido a su sobrino que le dijese aquél discurso para saber hasta que grado podía confiar en él, por ello mismo no había revelado su propio nombre.

_Si manifiesto interés en la regla y pido el nombre del primer demonio que conocí, seguro me matarán__. Definitivamente aquél demonio de ojos violáceos esta probándome _-Lo siento, no me interesa comprobar la regla. Es irrelevante en mi misión.

-¡Bien dicho Elle-sama!- Aplaudió el pequeño, brincando por toda la habitación.

-No pienses mal, ni te ofendas, pero creo que olvide tu nombre.- Habló el muchacho tras hacer sus reflexiones pertinentes.

-Klem. Aunque puede llamarme Klemy.

-¿Cómo prefieres?

-¡Klem-chan!

-Bien, Klem-chan. Te ruego que me dejes solo, tengo cosas que reflexionar.

-¡Ok! – Exclamo el pequeño, uniendo sus dedos pulgar e índice para formar una "o" y después se fue corriendo, llamando a Watari para jugar con él.

**5**

_**Unas semanas más tarde**_

Acostado sobre la cama de Light, Ryuk miraba la televisión y devoraba una manzana. Light, por su parte, navegaba en Internet buscando información, hasta que al fin dio con los resultados que quería.

-¡Al fin¡Ya lo tengo!- Gritó Light entusiasmado, Ryuk se atragantó la manzana que se estaba comiendo y después se desplazó hasta donde su compañero.

-¿Qué ocurre, Light¿Encontraste el bolígrafo que extraviaste?

-No. Ya tengo la forma de seguir juzgando sin que mi enemigo me detenga

-Ya entiendo. Has conseguido los resultados del último experimento, dijiste que no harías nada hasta que no los tuvieras

-Así es.

-¿Y cómo te fue con las pruebas?

-Bastante bien. Usé cinco criminales para mis propósitos. Al primero lo maté de un infarto, pero anoté que volvería a morir después de ser resucitado. Fallé, mi enemigo revivió al sujeto en cuestión de segundos y el efecto de la Death Note se anuló. Al segundo le destiné morir descuartizado. Mi enemigo no pudo revivirlo.

-Sorprendente

-Pero aún no termino. Para el tercero y el cuarto use una estrategia semejante. Al tercero le destine morir quemado, el cuarto moriría ahogado. El tercer criminal no revivió, ya que su cuerpo se redujo a cenizas, pero el cuarto criminal sí regresó a la vida. Eso quiere decir que el poder de la Death Note invertida esta sujeto a las condiciones del cuerpo de la víctima. Si el cuerpo se destruye entonces el alma no puede regresar a él.

-¡Uoooh¿Y qué hiciste con el quinto?

-Escribí que se cambiaría el nombre a "Arthur Rimbler". Al hacerlo se anuló el efecto del Death Note, pero entonces escribí que el nuevo Arthur Rimbler moriría de un paro cardiaco.

-Interesante ¿Y cuál fue el resultado?

-Murió, y mi enemigo no fue capaz de resucitarlo

-¿Y qué sigue ahora, Light?

-¿Hace falta que lo diga¡Este es el regreso de Kira! Aunque, por precaución seguiré haciendo experimentos. Tengo en mente, al menos, otras 2 formas distintas para seguir matando criminales, por si mi enemigo llegase a descubrir la manera de volver a anular mi poder.

-¡Jejeje¡Eso será divertido!

-Sí, pero lo más importante: finalmente la humanidad conocerá el verdadero poder de Kira. ¿No te parece grandioso, Ryuk? Esta es una lucha entre seres iguales ¡No! Entre dos seres que podrían ser iguales, pero que jamás lo serán. Si yo soy el Dios del nuevo mundo…

-Entonces tu opuesto es el demonio del nuevo mundo….jejeje, en definitiva los humanos son ¡Demasiado interesantes!

* * *

Janett: He aquí el final del tercer capítulo. Me siento muy agradecida con todos los que han leído la historia y nos han dejado una review n///n

César: n.n Esperamos que la historia les haya agradado. No mencionaremos aquí los comentarios a las personas que escribieron, ya que nos sugirieron no hacerlo.

Janett¡Muchas gracias por preocuparse así por nosotros!

Ryuuzaki: La capacidad de leer inglés que tiene esta mujer es muy mediocre.

César: Coincido con eso.

Ryuuzaki: Ojalá que así Janett aprenda a leer las cosas y no le ponga a todo "ok", "Agree" o "accept" sin saber de qué se trata.

Janett: n.nu después del regaño público, quisiera agradecer a todas las personas que me han dejado una linda review, también a las que pasan a leer los capítulos y no hacen comentarios. En fin, escapando un poco a las normas, quiero agradecer aquí la review anónima que me dejaron, n.nU ya que no he tenido tiempo para mandar un mail.

**HikariAnkoku** _muchas gracias por tu review n.n, muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios. Tienes razón al decir que mis demonios son caprichosos XD, ojalá que este capítulo te haya gustado n.n y rogaré a los Dioses por la oportunidad de leerte de nuevo._

César: Ahora si nos despedimos, esperando no volver a demorar tanto. ¿verdad, jefa?

Janett: hmm…no es mi culpa que mi inspiración sea una criminal y se oculte para que Kira no la mate.

Ryuuzaki: Usaremos a Elliot-sama para presionar a Janett. Si vuelve a tardar, el demonio se llevará su alma.

Elliot: No, n.n prefiero que los fastidie a ustedes.

Janett: u.ú cielos, nunca cambiarás. Bueno, eso es todo por esta ocasión. Ojalá que me den el honor de leer sus comentarios y sus críticas, n.n me harían muy feliz.

Ryuuzaki: (comiendo pastel) Sí, Adiós a todos.

César/Janett: n.n ¡Hasta la próxima!


	4. Another Box

_**Life Note.**_

_By: Gothic Matty__ & César Alfredo (el mal llamado: K)_

Janett¡¡Hola a todos!!

César¿qué tal han estado?

Janett: Esperamos que bien, TT porque nosotros estamos llenos de trabajo

César: Bueno, yo más o menos. xD La atareada es Janett

Janett: --U en fin. ;3 quiero dedicar el capítulo a mi amiga Kyrara-chan, a mi querida nuera Alejandra (xD que es novia de uno de mis personajes) y en fin…n. hasta aquí las interrupciones de la autora y su nefasto asistente.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata. El personaje "Elliot", sus hermanos y aliados son de mi autoría .

* * *

**IV**

_**Another **__**box**_

**1**

El sol se deslizaba de forma imponente por el firmamento, su reinado acababa de iniciar y parecía que nada podía detenerlo, ni siquiera la hermosa luna que se perdía en la claridad. Light se había despertado tarde, ése día no tenía que ir a la universidad. Entre los planes del muchacho, había varios pendientes por atender: primero iba a salir con Misa, necesitaba darle indicaciones; después acudiría con el equipo de investigación, su padre lo había citado a las tres de la tarde; por último, regresaría a su casa para seguir probando el Death Note.

-En el último mes he estado demasiado inactivo, Ryuk. Pero ahora las cosas serán diferentes.

-Aún así hoy no escribirás muchos nombres. Tienes la agenda llena de actividades.

-Así es, pero Misa hará el trabajo por mí. Voy a darle el cuaderno que fue de Rem, mientras que yo me quedaré con el que la shinigami le dio originalmente a ella.

-Interesante.

-Pero aún falta la mejor parte. Supongo que mi padre y el resto del equipo desean pedirme que ocupe el lugar de L, así que asumiré el cargo, con ello me aseguraré de que las cosas vayan como yo las quiero. Después me mudaré a un departamento con Misa, así saldré completamente de la vigilancia de mis padres y podré ponerme más fácilmente de acuerdo con ella. Por supuesto, cuando todo esto ocurra podrás pasear por la casa comiendo manzanas si te portas bien

-¡Estupendo! –Exclamó el Shinigami emocionado –Aunque ¿A qué te refieres con que me porte bien?

-Ya te lo diré a su momento. Ahora me despido, tengo una cita.

**2**

La fresca brisa revolvió los cabellos negros de Ryuuzaki, mientras él tomaba el té en el jardín. Klem jugaba con una pelota en el césped, corriendo tras ella y fingiendo que era perseguido por la "cosa redonda", como el niño la llamaba. Watari observaba al infante correr, y de vez en cuando posaba su mirada sobre L. El anciano estaba preocupado por el muchacho, desde que ambos habían vuelto a la vida, el detective no parecía ser el mismo de siempre. Se había vuelto lo doble de desconfiado e incluso a veces perdía completamente el ánimo.

_Justo como en aquella ocasión, antes de que los dos muriéramos _pensaba el hombre, mientras recordaba el fatídico día en que Ryuuzaki había acudido hasta su lado con el semblante entristecido. Ese mísero día donde, de forma sencilla, había confesado que se sentía tan deprimido como cuando sus padres habían sido asesinados.

El anciano bajo la mirada, no sabía como ayudar a su estimado protegido. Quería sacarlo de su depresión y mostrarle que el mundo no era un lugar tan malo para vivir; el viejo necesitaba traer de vuelta al pequeño Elle que siempre había conocido.

-Watari¿te parece que he hecho lo correcto?- Preguntó el detective y con ello regreso al anciano a la realidad.

-En mi opinión sí. ¿Estás dudando de ti mismo?

-Creo que he orillado a Kira a convertirse en un sádico. Antes eran simples ataques al corazón, ahora incluso descuartiza cuerpos. Me preocupa que use esa medida. Además, le mostré el alcancé de la Life Note, aunque de no haberlo hecho ni siquiera yo lo sabría.

-¿Qué no ha sido eso parte de tus planes?

-Sí, pero aún así he sido yo quién provoco el despertar de su sadismo. Además comienzo a preguntarme si soy yo el que esta del lado correcto o quizá Kira es quién tiene la razón ahora.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Ryuuzaki?

-Estoy un poco confundido Watari. Siempre he favorecido a la justicia, pero justamente hoy no sé si sigo siendo partidario de ésta o me he convertido en uno de sus enemigos. Mírame, sigo vivo pero por acción de un demonio, ahora dime ¿por qué tuve que morir si yo era el más devoto servidor de la Justicia? La situación es simplemente confusa.

-Ryuuzaki….

-Por cierto¿pudiste comunicarte con Roger?- Intervino L para ponerle punto final a sus delicadas confesiones, ni siquiera se sentía con ánimos para explicar lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Sólo sabía que era demasiado tarde para desistir. Tenía que llegar al final de aquél juego de alguna manera.

-Sí, ya he hablado con él.

-¿Y cómo se encuentran los niños?

-Me ha dicho que muy bien, es Near quién sigue sorprendiendo a todos con su avance, mientras que Mello lo sigue muy de cerca. Matt, por su parte no manifiesta mucho interés en convertirse en tú sucesor.

-¿y Qué te ha dicho respecto de mi propuesta?

-Han comenzado los trámites pertinentes. Pronto los tendremos a los tres aquí.

-Excelente. Por cierto ¿qué opinas de Klem-chan?

-Creo que es un pequeño muy agradable, a pesar de ser un demonio.

-¿No has visto alguna conducta extraña en él?

-Hasta el momento, no. Pasa horas enteras jugando o leyendo y, generalmente, toca temas de conversación muy comunes entre los niños, aunque debo admitir que tiene indicios de una inteligencia superior. ¿Aún desconfías de él?

-Sí. No quiero fiarme de su aparente inocencia, aunque me preocupa más el primer demonio que conocí. Según se tiene entendido, los demonios no son seres de confianza.- Cuando terminó de Hablar, el detective se puso en pie y entró a la habitación. Watari sólo lo observó unos segundos sin atreverse a seguirlo.

Watari sonrió tristemente. El anciano sabía que su protegido podía tener razón en su afirmación, aunque también podía jurar que aquello era más por su resentimiento que por uno de sus conocidos análisis lógicos.

Antes que el inventor pudiera ingresar a la mansión, el pequeño Klem se acercó a él y alzó sus bracitos. Watari inmediatamente captó el mensaje y alzó al infante.

-¿Cansado de jugar?- preguntó

-No. Pero lo vi preocupado y decidí ver que pasaba.

-Dime una cosa Klem¿es cierto que los demonios son entes traicioneros?

-Como los representantes del mal, debemos ser así. Pero no siempre obramos como se espera, incluso en nosotros hay algo de bondad.

-¿En serio?

-¡Sí! Entre más alto sea el rango de un demonio, más respeto siente por el bien e incluso asimila algunos preceptos de su filosofía. Lo mismo pasa con los seres que llaman "ángeles" y con los Dioses; pero, si un demonio o un ángel proviene de un rango muy bajo entonces no respeta el bien o el mal, según sea su caso, y por ello obra de formas extrañas.

-Entonces, si ustedes han jurado algo con un ser al que consideran inferior ¿cumplen su palabra?

-No puedo hablar por todos, pero al menos yo sí.

-¿Y qué hay de tu tío?

-Él fue quién me enseño todo lo que sé. Así que tampoco haría algo tan bajo como ignorar un juramento.

-Es bueno oír eso. Por cierto, tengo un trabajo pendiente¿te gustaría acompañarme en mi misión?

-¡Sí¡Eso sería muy emocionante!

_**3**_

Las tres de la tarde en punto. Yagami Light entró al edificio donde había pasado tanto tiempo encadenado a L, en el lugar todo parecía haberse congelado desde el momento en que el detective había muerto en manos de Rem. El ambiente del lugar le traía a Light muchos recuerdos de su convivencia con el detective: las noches en vela que habían pasado analizando datos, las extrañas manías del muchacho, las citas triples, las peleas entre ambos…. Todo cuanto había en el lugar tenía cierta aura de melancolía y Light lo sentía. Con el rostro sombrío e inexpresivo, el castaño se acercó hasta el panel de los monitores y tomó asiento en la silla que acostumbraba usar, volvió su rostro para encontrarse con un asiento vacío. Faltaba Ryuuzaki en el lugar.

El muchacho se imaginaba a su enemigo sentado frente al monitor de la computadora, o devorando un pastel mientras escudriñaba los datos de la pantalla. Recordar aquello sólo apagó más el ánimo de Light y hacía que su cuerpo se siéntese pesado. ¿Acaso era por que extrañaba al extraño muchacho? La respuesta tenía algo de eso _Desde que L se fue, las cosas han sido demasiado aburridas _Se decía así mismo. _Si él estuviera ahora, quizá el estúpido Dios falso no habría osado entrometerse. Ryuuzaki ha sido el único rival que, como Kira, me dignaré a reconocer; e incluso, de no haber muerto, lo habría convertido en mi mano derecha…¡si tan sólo el estúpido hubiese comprendido que yo soy la justicia!... _Pensaba el joven castaño, mientras una mueca de disgusto se apoderaba de su hermoso rostro.

-Light ¿por qué te has quedado inmóvil¿Qué no decías que tu padre te estaba esperando?-Preguntó Ryuk, revoloteando alrededor del castaño.

-Sí, pero antes quería darle un minuto de duelo a la memoria de Ryuuzaki.

-¿Uooh¿Y eso?

-El lugar esta lleno de recuerdos. Como humano no soy incapaz de ignorarlos y por ello les rindo tributo de esta forma. –Dijo Light antes de ponerse en pie –Pero ya fue suficiente, ahora sigamos con lo planeado.

Cuando Light entró en la pequeña sala, donde antes Ryuuzaki se había entrevistado con Rem, su padre y los demás detectives le esperaban, sus rostros reflejaban una mezcla entre nostalgia, frustración y desesperación. Tales emociones complacían internamente al joven castaño, también le garantizaban que sus teorías no estaban erradas.

-Light, llegas a tiempo. Tenemos importantes noticias que darte- Anunció el padre del muchacho

-¿Sucede algo¿Se han hecho nuevos descubrimientos?

-Seguimos en ceros. Desde que L murió, hemos avanzado muy poco.-explicó Matsuda

-Por ello queremos pedirte que regreses al grupo de investigación. Fue una idea tonta decirte que te mantuvieras distante. Hijo, necesitamos que ocupes el lugar de L.

Light reprimió la sonrisa, a pesar de la tristeza que el sitio transmitía, el joven no podía evitar sentirse complacido por su reciente victoria. Eso era lo que él había estado esperando, todo estaba saliendo como el quería.

-No estoy seguro, jamás podría ocupar el lugar de L

-Hijo, por favor. Necesitamos tu ayuda

-¿A ustedes les parece bien¿Consideran que es lo correcto?

-Sí, ya lo hemos debatido mucho. El jefe Yagami al principio se oponía, pero terminó por acceder también. Light-kun, necesitamos que regreses- Habló Aizawa

-¡Además, Light-kun, eres excepcional! Incluso el mismo L alguna vez sugirió que tu fueses su reemplazo –Intervino Matsuda nuevamente, con un tono más animado.

-Pero ….quisiera conservar intacta la memoria de Ryuuzaki

-Si me permites darte una sugerencia, creo que el mismo L estaría complacido si tomas su lugar. Él quería que se hiciera justicia y por ello arriesgo su propia vida.-Comentó Mogi.

Light hizo una pausa, como si realmente estuviera analizando la situación. Los demás detectives esperaban la respuesta, todos se veían ansiosos por el odioso silencio del castaño.

-En ese caso, lo haré. Que todo sea en memoria y honor de mi amigo- Habló Light, ocultando el gusto que le proporcionaba ver a todos desesperados por su ayuda. Ahora sólo hacia falta pasar a la segunda parte de su plan.

-Me alegra oírlo hijo. Tocando otro tema, también hablábamos de cambiar el cuartel de investigación. A nadie nos parece justo seguir usando este edificio ahora que no esta ni Ryuuzaki ni Watari.

-¡El ambiente es demasiado tenso y deprimente! Así no se puede investigar a gusto- Habló Matsuda

-Coincido con Matsuda y con mi padre. Creo que lo mejor será instalarnos en otro lugar. Aprovecho para confesar mis planes de rentar un departamento, pensaba irme a vivir con Misa, pero también quiero proponerlo como el cuartel para la investigación

Los investigadores se sorprendieron por la propuesta del muchacho, en especial el padre de Light (quién no acababa de asimilar la idea de que su hijo se fuera a vivir en unión libre con su novia la "lolita gótica").

.-¡Eso sería grandioso¡Light-kun, eres impresionante¡Tan joven y tan independiente¡Incluso te irás a vivir con Misa-Misa!

-Matsuda, contrólate- Lo regañó Aizawa

-Sí, lo siento

-Me parece buena sugerencia, en el departamento de Light podremos acondicionar el nuevo cuartel. Después de todo pasaremos mucho tiempo allí, investigando

-Sin duda.- Fortaleció Light al comentario de Mogi

- ¿Pero eso no molestará a Misa?- cuestionó Matsuda

-Hablaré con ella al respecto, además primero necesito que mi padre me de su opinión.

El padre de Light salió de su estupefacción cuando notó que todos le miraban y esperaban su aprobación.

-Bueno Light, eres mayor de edad y sabes lo que haces. Por mi parte no hay ningún inconveniente, y espero que Misa no se oponga. En fin, tenemos cosas por hacer. Por principio, hijo, vamos a comprar tu departamento.

-Gracias papá.

-¿Pero con qué dinero lo comprarán?-Preguntó el curioso de Matsuda

-Pensaba usar la herencia que me dejo Ryuuzaki- Comentó Light con el semblante sombrío.

-Yo te apoyaré con el gasto, hijo. Será mi regalo de "bodas".

-Gracias papá, pero no me casaré con Misa hasta que no se resuelva el caso de Kira.

-¡Yo también quiero aportar parte del dinero que me heredó L!- Comentó Matsuda

-Mejor usa la cabeza y cómprate tu propio departamento. Haber sí así sales de una buena vez de la casa de tus padres.- Lo regañó Aizawa

-¡OYE!

Y por primera vez, tras la muerte de L, el edificio se llenó con las risas de los detectives; quiénes recuperaron los bríos para enfrentar a su enemigo. Entonces abandonaron el lugar con la convicción de que honrarían la memoria del fallecido detective y harían prevalecer la justicia sobre todas las cosas, esa era su promesa. Light simplemente abandonó el lugar pretendiendo tener el mismo ideal que los demás, aunque en realidad el deseaba dejar la memoria del extraño detective olvidada en la soledad de aquella majestuosa construcción.

_Hasta nunca Ryuuzaki. _

_**4**_

Por la noche, cuando Light regresó a su casa acompañado de su padre, el muchacho notó que Ryuk hizo una extraña exclamación segundos antes de que padre e hijo cruzaran el umbral de la puerta. Aquello angustió a Light, pues le recordó la extraña risa del Shinigami en el encuentro con Misora Naomi.

_Me extraña la exclamación que ha hecho Ryuk, quizá no sea nada pero tampoco quisiera fiarme. Después de lo que paso con Misora Naomi, aprendí a tener más cuidado y a no subestimar el más mínimo gesto de Ryuk. Pero por el momento no puedo preguntarle nada, actuaré normal y lo interrogaré en cuanto suba a mi habitación ._

Esa noche, la familia Yagami disfrutó de una de las cenas más alegres después de mucho tiempo de ausencia. La noticia de la futura independencia de Light, lejos de deprimir a su mamá y hermana, las alegró. Fue así que la familia brindó esa noche por el "compromiso" que Light asumiría consigo mismo al ser independiente, pero también por su relación con Misa; aunque el tema principal fue la felicidad que a todos les traía el estar juntos de nuevo como una familia.

Después de la cena, Light subió a su habitación y se dejo caer en la cama. Ryuk por su parte miraba hacia la calle por la ventana.

-Oye Ryuk, hace unos momentos, antes de que entráramos a la casa, hiciste una exclamación un tanto extraña ¿Paso algo? Si me lo dices prometo darte una manzana en compensación.

-Pues creí ver a alguien que conocía. Pero no estoy seguro.

El castaño se incorporó y le dirigió una mirada hostil al Shinigami, aunque después cambió el semblante. Quizá Ryuk no mentía, después de todo él nunca lo había hecho antes y no tenía razones para hacerlo.

-¿Cómo¿Qué significa eso?

-No sé.

Light se incorporó y caminó hasta la ventana, escudriño la calle con la mirada esperando encontrar algo (volvía a temer que alguien los siguiese); pero no vio nada.

-¿Cómo era¿Quién era?

-Pues pequeño, como un niño. No pude ver bien su cara.

Antes que Light pudiese dar media vuelta y salir de su habitación, su hermana llamó a la puerta.

-Light, oye Light ¿ya estas durmiendo?

-No Sayu, puedes pasar.

La adolescente abrió la puerta y se acercó hasta su hermano, quién fingía una sonrisa (aunque realmente estaba preocupado y molesto por la interrupción).

-¿Qué se te ofrece Sayu?

-Bueno, es que antes recibí un regalo muy raro y quería saber tu opinión.

La jovencita le entregó a su hermano una pequeña caja forrada con papel metálico que llevaba una nota. Light se estremeció y se apresuró a revisar el contenido de la caja.

Adentro había un paquete de Pokys sabor fresa y centenares de caramelos de diversos sabores.

-Pareciera que eso es un regalo de L¿no lo crees?.- Comentó Ryuk, distrayendo momentáneamente a Light de su tarea.

Volviendo su atención a la caja, el joven castaño vació el contenido sobre su cama buscando algún otro indicio, otra pista….pero no había nada. Light parecía estar sorprendido, quizá sólo estaba siendo paranoico.

-Parece que sólo tienes un admirador demasiado extraño, Sayu. Si la situación persiste no dudes en decirnos a mi padre o a mí.

-¿Por qué crees que alguien me ha mandado algo cómo esto?

-No lo sé, eso dímelo tú. Alguno de tus compañeros ha manifestado tener interés en ti.

-No que yo sepa. A menos que sea alguno de mis compañeros del club "L es el mejor detective"

Cuando Light escuchó a su hermana, se quedo pasmado. Nunca se imaginó que Sayu entraría a formar parte de un club que estuviese en su contra. Jamás creyó eso le pasaría.

-¿Desde cuándo estás en ese club?

-Desde ayer. Me metí porque una amiga me invitó y es divertido.

-¿Enserio, por qué lo dices?

-Bueno, sólo damos nuestras opiniones respecto al caso de Kira, además de que nos agrada mucho apoyar a L. De hecho estamos pensando en hacerle un regalo, pero no sabemos que podría agradarle ni a dónde podemos enviarlo.

La última oración de la adolescente dejo a Light mudo. Parecía que su nuevo enemigo sabía más cosas de las que él se imaginaba, además era indudable que estaba demasiado cerca.

-Sayu, cuántos chicos y chicas están dentro del grupo

-¡somos muchísimos!

-Ya veo¿y algún día me invitarás a una de sus sesiones?

-Claro que sí! Nos reuniremos la próxima semana, el martes a las once. Por si tienes tiempo, allí te esperaremos.

Cuando Sayu abandonó la habitación, Light pateó su cama con furia. No sólo su hermana pertenecía a un grupo de apoyo a su difunto rival, sino que su nuevo enemigo estaba más cerca de lo que se imaginaba, sus redes parecían más complejas de lo que pudo haber supuesto y lo peor es que estaba disfrutando mucho el poder torturarle sin ser descubierto.

-Oye Light, te quedaste muy quieto de repente.- Dijo Ryuk mirando al castaño, quién se negaba a levantar el rostro.

-No me van a derrotar Ryuk, no importa lo que hagan. ¡No me van a derrotar!

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ………………………**

Janett: nn bueno, por el momento eso es todo. Sé que tarde en actualizar mucho tiempo xD pero la escuela absorbe mis neuronas más de la cuenta, además de que tardo una eternidad hilando ideas y exponiéndoselas a César.

César: nnU Ojalá que el capítulo les haya agradado y esperamos ansiosos sus comentarios

Janett: Antes, agradecemos de manera clandestina a los dos reviews anónimos que recibimos, jijiji.

**Iza**: nn muchas gracias por tu comentario, me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado la historia. Ojalá que este capítulo no te decepcione y esperamos nos des el honor de leerte de nuevo.

**HikariAnkoku:** nn Hola!! Bueno, eres importante Hikari-chan , gracias a ti por comentar. xD sé que tardo mucho para actualizar, ;O; pero me da tanto gusto que recuerdes mi historia y te agrade, n//n además de que te ha gustado el pequeño de Klem, jijiji. Ojalá este capítulo no te decepcione, cuídate mucho y espero me des el inmenso placer de leerte de nuevo w

Janett: Ahora sí, nn eso ha sido todo por hoy. Muchas gracias a todos los que se pasaron aquí a leer sin hacer comentarios, n ustedes también son importantes para nosotros. Esperando no tardar mucho con el siguiente capítulo, me despido.

¡¡Hasta luego!!


End file.
